The Virus
by MrsJacobBlack2608
Summary: Chloe has everything a great school, great friends and the cutest crush . She was living up the life until the fateful night of May 21st 2898 when the storm now known as Outbreak 897 came and brought along The Virus , The Virus is a tale of love and horror all mixed together with a hint of mystery. Will Chloe survive and will they manage to repopulate the new Zombie-Free world?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

2 weeks earlier I hadn't even met Axell Stewarts now I was sat here in his bed un-controllably in –love with him. Axell changed my life I know now that I can never go back to normal life. My whole family is dead, the world I'd grown up in forever plagued. All thanks to The Virus. I am Chloe Baker and this is my incredibly messed up life.

**Chapter 1**

Here in the now rundown Mount Isa there are many storms many of which are severe but none as severe as Outbreak the fateful night of May 21st 2898 there was one singular bolt of lightning which hit the city dam and from here onwards forever doomed the planet to extinction.

"Mom!" "Where the hell is my tie, I am gonna be late." Uggh today was not going to a good start. "Chloe for God's sake get yourself organised you are going to be a senior this year, be a role model to all those little kids will you!" "Shut up Mum!" As I said earlier this was not going to be a good day. "Found it! I'm off on the bus now Mum see ya!" Walking to collect my bags and tie I found a note on the floor and picked it up I swear it said something about contamination and not to drink dam water but stuff that shit I was late! That day in school went by pretty quick except for the fact that there was a new smoking hot boy named Axell, he was Greek and bloody well built and he had the most gorgeoustest green eyes which clash perfectly with his short brown hair! I am so going to ask him out tomorrow! 3

"Hey Mum have you gotten one of those E-Mails about the dam water" I said as I walked in the door "it said do not drink under any circumstances." "Mum?" Where the hell was she? Slowly I walked into the kitchen only find Mum sat in the corner with her head in her knees and Dad on the floor, dead. "What the hell is going on here mum?!" All she did was raise her head and show her bright red eyes. Suddenly I spotted the big infected bite mark on her arm, and I ran. I never did find out what happened to Mum because after then she was unheard of.

**Hey Guys! I would really appreciate if you could review this story so that the chapters can get better as they progress! Thanks I will consider any ideas!**

**Bye for now**

**Abbie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I have been running for ages now and all along the way I have seen more red-eyed people, It won't' be long now I am almost at the school. After another 15 minutes of sprinting I finally made it to the Campus where Payten was (Payten is my sister). I ran up all four flights of stairs and burst though her cabin door only to find that she was not alone. She was with Harley and from what I could see I was definitely interrupting something that Mum was not going to like .Then it came to me, I have got to stop thinking about Mum she is dead or no longer human there was nothing I could have done for her .Putting on my brave face I confronted Payten "Payten Mum and Dad are dead I came home from school today and there was blood everywhere and Mum had BITE MARKS!" "Chloe shut the hell up ok, I know you are just doing this for attention just stop because it's not going to work" She never listens to me! Suddenly I heard an ear splitting shriek and turned around to see Abbie, Francis and AXELL running down the hallway. "OMG Chloe thank God what is up with those things they BIT Maya and now she has gone all crazy like them, I was just giving Axell a tour of the Library when we heard them banging on the doors they even smashed a window in there!" "Oh Gosh come in, see Paten I told you something was going on here!" Oh Lord what was this? I needed to sit down, badly "Ok Francis, do you know anything about this and why the hell are you here?" "Well I was minding my own business when Abbie here, decided that I apparently 'needed' to come with her." "Ok and do you know anything about these things?" "Well I reckon that they are Zombies because they walk around and just moan plus I have heard others saying that they saw family and friends EATING people!" "Alright people let's go get Jasmine and Shane, Payten and Harley are you guys coming?" "If you think that I am coming with you then you are crazy." "I'll take that as a no then, Abbie, Francis, Axell grab a pole and follow me." On the way to Jasmines dorm we saw a pack of these so called Zombies and I have to admit it was kind of fun releasing all of my energy while head bashing them with a pipe. Ok "Jasmine are you in there?" I kicked down the door "Seriously Jasmine? Again, what is up with you two and snogging?" "Well what is up with you and destroying everything I own?" "Oh stop bickering you two! Now Chloe why are you even here exactly?" "Well have you even seen the chaos out there, Shane?" And it was at that moment that someone came from behind me and grabbed me by the throat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Wow I have no clue what the hell just happened but Axell looked good! He was bashing a zombie up by the look of it, maybe the one that just attacked me. Quick as a flash I hopped up and helped Axell by throwing a vase on to the zombies head. Then suddenly it lashed out at me and ripped my shirt leaving my now bloodied shoulders bare. Shit I needed to get changed .Blood was everywhere. Dizzy. His face. The last thing I felt before I fell unconscious was Axell with his hands on my face and I have to say although I could have been dead at this point, it felt soo good!

Well wasn't this perfect I woke up to the sound of machine guns and being held in Axell's muscular, tanned, perfect arms and for some reason we were running, fast. From what I could see there were a small cluster of zombies chasing us, well they weren't exactly running very fast. "Oh Chloe I see you've decided to join us, how's the arm?" "Abbie, where are we going?" This time Axell answered my question "Chloe a lot of thing happened while you were out, 1. The zombies were on the news and they named the epidemic The Virus, are the only ones left in the college and from my perspective there isn't that many of us, 3. No-one is coming to save us right now its kill or be killed and 4. I fell in love with you." Ok now I had lived my life HE LOVES ME! "Really, you love me?" "Yes with all my heart, mind and soul and there is nothing you can say or do, that will change my mind about you."

Francis was next to speak "And we are going to the hospital, that's where we are going." When we arrived at the hospital it was jam-packed full of people because, as we just realised this was the only safe place in town. "We need a doctor over here!" I heard a voice recognisable as Shane call out. "Excuse me! Doctor!" Finally we caught the attention of someone "Hello sir, how may I help you? "Cut the crap ok? Get us to ED NOW!" "Pfft! Right this way." We followed her silently down the hall to the ED room. After a while of carrying me for no reason because I could walk, Axell finally laid me down on the bed. Ok so now they were bandaging my arm up. When they left I thought I'd go to sleep for a while but before I had the chance to close my eyes the people in the beds around me started having seizures and started to get out of the bed. This can't be happening, oh no "aaaaaggggghhhhhh" I screamed as I started to run down the hall towards Axell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As I was running down the hallway towards civilisation I wondered if there was any way that this madness would end but by the look of it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. It is only just beginning. Finally Axell came into view as he grabbed me tight "Chloe what's wrong?!" Oh great now I was crying "Everyone in the wards, they, they were ssshaking and turned into Zombies!" "Oh Chlo its ok, I'm here!" "Seriously Axell she's not a 5 year old having a nightmare" "Oh shut up Jasmine!" "Thanks Francis" I just stood there for a while somehow I felt safe in Axell's embrace, this was my happy place. It wasn't until the zombies penetrated the main lobby that we finally broke apart, now all hell was going to break loose! Abbie was with one of the Doctors flirting I guess not surprised ever since "The Breakup" flirting is all she's been doing, looks like she's bringing her prey this way. "Hey guys this is Ethan and he's a nuerosu..." Suddenly a zombie came and attacked Jasmine it bit her on her hand and she dropped to the floor but Shane caught her in time and killed the zombie. "NO! JASMINE!" Jasmine was now shaking and foaming from the mouth just like the people in the ward I was in "Shane get away from her there's nothing you can do now get over there!" As he slowly walked away I picked up the gun dropped by an officer and shot Jasmine in the head. Meh I never really liked that bitch anyways. This gun was going to come in handy better keep this thing!

"Quick, Ethan come with us if you want to live!" Oh I do love how Axell sounds when he is scared, he sounded tougher than usual. "Ok, Abbie, Chloe, Francis, Shane and Ethan if we want to survive this we need to stick together. Now is there any loved ones that we need to see and bring along with us? Abbie?" "Just Ethan" "Francis?" "I need to get Laura she is at dance practice." "Chloe?" "I just need to get Payten and Harley." "Shane?" "She was all I had. SHE WAS THE CLOSEST I HAD TO FAMILY AND THOSE EVIL SCUMS KILLED HER!" "Shane I really am sorry for your loss but we have to go!" "NO!" It was at that moment that Shane ran in the zombie infested hall carrying his dead bride-to-be, from that day on there were only 8 of us left: Myself, Abbie, Ethan, Axell, Logan, Payten, Harley, Francis and Laura.

After we collected everyone we needed we went in search of supplies and figured that we would be safer if we went to Abbie's Parent's mansion, down in Soldiers Hill. But we needed to get supplies and all the stores were abandoned so as fast as we could we ran in to the supermarket and grabbed as much stuff as we could handle before raiding the counter and heading back to the caravan. After the supermarket we got fuel and stopped off at the Black Market they had plenty of guns and ammo and just like the other stores it was abandoned, so we stole all the weaponry items we could find. Finally we hopped in to the van and drove off on what would be the longest and most painstaking trip of our lives.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When we arrived at the mansion, or "The Forgotten Pearl" as the locals called it, it was empty and there was a tape recorder on the floor. Abbie slowly pressed the play button and a low voice started to speak "Abbie if you are hearing this then I am dead and the Apocalypse is upon us. I want you to survive this so the house is all set up for you, all you need to do is say your full name and then all of this will be yours. There is a map of the entire dwelling under my doormat, keep hold of it you are going to need it. Inside There is a panic room so if the zombies actually penetrate the main household then you can flee to there and be safe because there are secret tunnels in there that lead to the National Guard Base and from there they will keep you safe. I hope that this helps you to live through this, Abbie and remember, you will need to repopulate Mount Isa. I love you darling. Good Luck!" The boys ran back to the van to collect supplies while Abbie was unlocking the door to what would be our home for the next 3-8 months.

When the boys returned with all of our supplies Abbie, Laura, Payten and I were already inside the huge home. Francis, Axell, Harley and Ethan put all the supplies by the magnificent staircase, which looked AWESOME, then they parked the car up and shut the door before abbie locked them by reciting her full name. As we ran upstairs we saw blood stains on the floor which gave us a feeling of unease and left us wondering what had happened here. Whilst we were looking for the main bedroom, we heard a muffled sob coming from down the hall, as Francis raised his gun we walked towards the noise. We discovered that it was coming from the room that we had been searching for for the past 30 minutes. Axell kicked down the door, Francis and Ethan raised their guns and slid in the doorframe, the way they moved kind of reminded e of a 007 movie. Abbie entered the room and approached the thing making the noise and realised that it was her 6 year old brother, Ellys! She ran over to him, picked him up and took him over to Ethan. It was kind of sweet they looked just like a happy family; they probably will become a family when all of this is over except they will have a child of their own to care for. Now we had a little community of 9.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

We soon settled into our new home and made the sleeping arrangements; Francis was with Laura, Abbie with Ethan and Ellys, Payten and Harley and ME in a bed with Axell! As it neared 10pm we had explored almost all of the huge house and unpacked most of the supplies, including the gun and ammo which he kept in a steel box under Axell's bed. "Chloe are you coming to bed?" "Yep one minute!" I walked out of the bathroom to see him in the bed without any shirt on, I tried my best not to blush or show my embarrassment. I lurched, don't stuff up, please don't stuff this up Chloe! I hopped into bed and pulled the cover up to my chin "Axell I, I" "Shh Chloe" he muttered as he laid 1 skinny finger over my lips and kissed my neck as I fell into an indulgent sleep. When I awoke I found Axell with one arm draped over my chest, well this was getting more and more awkward by the minute. "Hey babe I see you're awake" As quick as a flash I whipped my head around "Axell what happened last night, with our relationship?" "Well I realised I am in love and when we get out of this mess I need your hand in marriage, which means that there is nothing on this planet that will hurt you because I am going to protect you, my love." I gave my best movie star smile and went to the bathroom to clean up. I guess to the rest of the clan it was pretty obvious that we were in a relationship now because here we were walking down the massive staircase, fingers entwined and gazing into each-other's eyes longingly. Mmm I was hungry and Abbie was cooking pancakes "Hey Chloe I see you're up, want a pancake?" "Make that 3 and we got a deal" "You got it!" I took my place at the table, in-between Axell and Abbie, and dug into a lovely, gooey, syrup covered pancake, there was something glorious about it.

The next thing we heard was a mixture of screaming and crying at first I thought that the zombies were inside or someone died but, alas it was just Laura "He proposed! Omg I am Mrs. Stevenson! When we get this over with Abbie and Chloe you guys are gonna be my bridesmaids!" "Fine, just so long as you don't put me in a pink dress." I muttered while grabbing for the TV remote. When it turned on it just happened to be on the national news channel "Just in, The Virus has spread to several other countries including The States. It is advisable that all living non-infected beings stay inside and bolt the door, do not attempt to make any contact with the infected."

Axell walked in, "Chloe, did you know that there is an indoor pool, want to come for a swim?" "Yeah sure." And we walked off down the twisted corridor to the large indoor swimming pool. Axell picked me up and we swiftly entered the pool.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Outside there were alarms going off everywhere so Axell grabbed the pole from inside the pool and snapped it in half to use as a weapon against whatever was making the racket in the yard. Slowly and cautiously he opened the curtains to reveal the horror that was outside. "Chloe stay by me!" All I could do was stare hopelessly as the slow moving walking dead approached the house. "No! Quickly lock all the doors don't let them get in! Warn the others!" I ran as fast as I could to the lounge room where our little 'family' was. "You guys, the zombies are just outside we need to lock all the doors!" "But Francis and Laura are outside!" Payten cried. I glanced to the windows to see a cluster of infected beings gathered around a body, a blond haired body, my friend's body. I grimaced as they started to pull him apart and I recognised one of the zombies to be my old English teacher, Mr Douglas he flipped his head to face me and well I guess he was right about one thing, never underestimate the power of Mother Nature. There were now only 7 of us. Once we had locked all the doors Axell came running in "HEAD COUNT! Abbie, Ethan, Ellys, Payten, Harley, Chloe, who are we missing?" "Francis and Laura" Abbie stuttered. I gave Axell my most solemn look and I think he got it, they were dead.

Within the next 5 minutes we managed to get most of, if not all, the supplies and ammo and headed to the 'Panic Room'. Once we were inside and all the doors were tightly bolted shut, I realised that I was still wearing my bikini so I snuggled up to Axell to keep warm and he held me tightly. Abbie (The techno freak) was already at the computers sorting out all of the security cameras and locating the tunnel which was now our only way out, when we had actually located it we realised that we needed a screwdriver from the shed to be able to open it. Harley bravely offered to run to the shed and get the toolbox, since the zombies were on the other side we all agreed that Harley should go and that he would be faster if he went down alone but Payten wouldn't let him leave, she loved him so passionately that she would rather die than be without him. So it was settled then Payten and Harley would go to the shed and when they got there, Payten would go in and get the toolbox and Harley would cover her, jeez he was so serious about her that he said if it came to it he would die for her. For a while it was all going good they found the shed and Payten was just about to head out with the toolbox and that's when all the crying and screaming happened. Payten came outside to hear the love of her life screaming because he'd been bitten on the arm whilst protecting her, although she knew that he was going to die and then change and then kill her, she just laid her head down on his chest and cried for a while before giving him one last kiss and heading back to base. When she entered the tiny room she was blood splattered and in tears I tried to approach her but she told me to not touch her so, I obeyed and started to crack open the tunnel entrance with a screwdriver.


End file.
